He's Back' Sequel to Victim of Rape revised
by Lady Maya of Conte
Summary: Crappy title but oh well. Roger is back again and ready to kill. More if you read. Sorry not giving away. Changed pen name. Old name was animegirl259.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here is the sequel to Victim of Rape. IMPORTANT NOTICE: I will be changing my name to Lady Maya of Conte. So look for me under that name. And I will put up another chapter to the marauders and the realm of Tortall king soon, School work is taking over. Anyways enjoy!

Chapter One

King Jonathan the Fourth sighed. Since Roger came back to life five years ago, he had killed at least ten families. (A/N: Note the change coming up).

"I can't believe you're going to let him live here," Gary said, shaking his head. "Why, exactly?"

"He's-"Jon paused. "He's family,"

Sir Raoul of Goldenlake and Malories's Peak grinned as a thought came up.

"What?" Jon and Gary asked at the same time, looking at him in confusion.

"Alanna isn't going to be so found of you now, Jon. Now that you're letting Roger live here, despite what he had done to her," Raoul told him. He was hiding his laughter. Apparently the thought he had in mind was funny. Jon scowled at him.

"That's where the palace guards comes in," he snapped at him, "I'm having him watched all day long, making sure he doesn't do anything suspicious,"

"What about Alanna?"

Jon looked at Duke Gareth.

"She's going to go off at you. Making sure the whole palace hears,"

Jon winced. "Don't remind me of her temper, uncle," he said dryly as Gary and Raoul laughed.

"Remember those mood swings?" Sir Myles teased gently. Jon shivered. He was glad they decided not to have another child. He glanced down at his left wrist and flinched. Alanna had given him that mark over a year ago after a huge fight.

"Where is she?"

"Talking to Lianne,"

"Why is this crystal so special, mama?" Twelve-year-old Princess Lianne asked, frowning. Alanna of Conte smiled at her only daughter. For a queen, Alanna had freedom. The only time that she wears dresses is only in public and at banquets. Either than that, around her family and friends, she dresses for comfort in shirt, breeches, and tunic.

"This crystal holds the power of the every Tortallan royal families,"

"So..."

"In other words, it holds the powers of the monarchs,"

"Oh,"

Except for Alanna's purple eyes, Lianne looked a lot like Jon. Lianne was a second-year page. Her brother, fourteen-year-old Roald, heir to the throne, was squire to Legann. Prince Roald was the splitting image of his father. Three-year-olds Thom and Alan (twins) had reddish blonde hair and light blue eyes. She had came upon this crystal while rummaging through the library (after Roald's birth), looking for more information on the royal families of Tortall. The king had told Alanna the same thing. The queen's thought of Roger and scowled. Jon had forbidden her to go after him. Roger had already killed ten families, sparing no one.

_That bastard, _Alanna thought angrily, _when I find Roger, I'll kill him. _

A few years passed. Lianne was fourteen and a squire to any knight who takes her in. A servant came in her rooms, where she and Kel were talking.

""Excuse me, your highness, my lady," the servant said, bowing, "His Majesty wants to see you," he told Lianne.

The princess frowned. "All right,"

Kel took the hint and followed Lianne and the servant. The squire said goodbye to Lianne and walked off (A/N: She's still squire to Raoul). Lianne opened the door to her father's study. She walked up to his desk and bowed.

"What is it, father?" Lianne asked, frowning.

"Lianne, someone has offered to be your knight-master,"

"Who is he father?"

A/N: Nothing much has changed in this revised section.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well I finally found the time to post up a new chapter. And to changed my pen name as well. My old one was animegirl259. I didn't feel like making up another account.

Chapter 2

The king glanced at Roger, who was looking at Lianne with a thoughtful expression.

"You got your mother's eyes," the duke said, grinning.

"You know mama?"

"Roger!" The king said warningly, as Roger opened his mouth. The duke fell silent. To Lianne, he said, "This is my cousin, Roger of Conte,"

Lianne bowed. "Father- "she started to say, but stopped. There was something in him that cannot be trusted, although she doesn't know what. It might be just nerves, she thought. The crystal glowed.

"Would you like to be his squire?" the king asked his daughter. The princess was silent for a minute. She clearly didn't like this man. At last, she sighed and nodded. "Yes, Father,"

"Where is Alanna?" Roger asked suddenly.

"Out riding with Third Company," the king replied, "there was an attack and a village burned down,"

"Father, I'll be staying here, right?"

Roger shook his head. "I'm taking you to my manor. The Conte manor,"

_Great, _Lianne thought_, I'll be alone with him. _

Lianne looked around the Conte manor with interest. Roger smiled. _I'll have her alone like I had her mother, _he thought. That was impossible. The king had forbidden him to go anywhere near his family. A maidservant rushed forward.

"Your grace," she said, curtsying.

"I require the connecting to mine is clean?"

The servant nodded.

"Good,"

"Your highness," the servant curtsied. "I'm Rachael. I'll be waiting on you,"

Lianne nodded, thinking. Roger easily had power over his servants. The princess called on her Gift, which was violet, like her mother's, but with a hint of blue. Instantly, she knew Roger couldn't be trusted. There was a powerful aura surrounding him. Lianne could easily see auras. She didn't know where she had gotten that from: her parents certainly never had it. Two guards ran forward.

"My lord your father's here,"

He has a father? She thought to herself. Roger smiled.

"Take him to my study Seri and Brandon. I'll be with him in a few minutes,"

They bowed and ran off.

"Come, your highness. I'll show you to your room," Rachael told her gently.

"You _what?" _Alanna cried. Jon flinched.

"I can trust Roger with-"

Alanna snorted. "Have you forgotten what he did to me!"

"Ana-"

"First you let him live here. Now you're going to let Roger be Lianne's knight-master?"

"Ana-"

"How can you let him be with our only daughter?"

"ANA! LISTEN TO ME!" The king yelled. Alanna was silent. Jon rarely lost his temper. Of course, she was the only one who can do that.

"He's family," the king said firmly. "He's changed." Jon knew what happened after Roger's father, James, had left for a few years. He started to act like him, the king thought. Drank and mistreat women. I hope he changed.

Alanna rolled her eyes. Silence fell. The queen was ashamed. It seems that they had a lot of fights, before and after Roger came.

"Jon, I'm-"

"Look, forget it, alright,"

"I love you, Jon,"

"Love you too, Alanna


End file.
